


Promises

by Finaiarel



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/pseuds/Finaiarel
Summary: He hasn’t recovered yet, and might not ever. But he’s trying.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleois/gifts).



> PROMPT: “❛ I would have torn apart the world to get you back.. ❜"

“ I know. “

The reply holds no tone of question. It is a given, something the boy has long since accepted. It has been thousands of years since that day, after all. There has been nothing _but_ time for the boy to accept the lengths the pharaoh would have gone to in order to save him.

And to accept that none of them were enough. 

His skin gleams with an inner fire that had not been there in life - in _any_ of his lives. There is vitality in him beyond that of the soul of a simple boy who had become the lover of a god. 

Godhood looks good on him, it seems. 

He shifts, and the jewelry on his frame clinks with the movement. It’s simple but elegant, understated and fitting for the boy turned slave turned god. It looks like something Atem might pick for him. The collar still rests around his slim, pretty little throat just as it always has.

“I know, and I know that you tried. But there are some things that even gods cannot change. We are here now… We are together,” he says with a finality that says he is trying to prove this to himself as well. That what matters is the outcome, and not the journey they took to get there. 

The pain that he endured in his centuries of waiting for a lover that would never come. And the chance he had taken in choosing reincarnation, never knowing if he would see him again. If he would remember him again.

He hasn’t recovered yet, and might not ever. But he’s trying.


End file.
